Betrayel of the seven
by Sonyvaio
Summary: The seven betray Percy and Annabeth and leave them in Tartarus. With just Nico, Percy and Annabeth left how will Gaia be defeated? Find out in my version of then House Of Hades


Leo Pov

"_Join us, or die demigods!"_

Until today, I didn't think my life could get any worse.

First I sort of, not really meaning to, kind of fired on Camp Jupiter Secondly Nemesis tells me I'll always be the seventh wheel. Which is completely true. Look at the pairings. There's Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel and finally there's Percy and Annabeth. Which leaves me, Nico di Angelo and coach Hedge, and I'm sorry but that will never happen, ever. After that Annabeth has to go and risk her life even more than she already is to on this Mark of Athena thing. And then to top it all of Percy and Annabeth both fall into Tartarus. Just a normal day in Leo land.

Now Gaia has captured our ship and is trying to make us join her. So not the best day for me.

"Never." said Nico, in a very small voice. He was still recovering from finding the doors of death.

"_Ah Nico di Angelo. Nico the Angel. How are you recovering child of Hades. I hope I didn't torture you too much before I gave you to my twin sons._

"Nico, is that true, she tortured you?" Hazel asked

Nico looked down. Beads of sweat running down the sides of his face. You could literally see the pain that he'd been through on his face and in his eyes.

"Yes, she tortured me." Nico said

"Nico." Hazel said in amazement and she went over and hugged him.

"_Aww isn't that sweet. Too bad you will be the first to betray your friends Hazel Levesque." Gaia said._

"What are you talking about? I would never join you!" Hazel said

"_Really child, even if I had this."_

Gaia showed nothing but menace and hatred. Even if her eyes were still closed. She was still the scariest being in the whole universe. But right then she held up the burnt, charred stick that kept Frank Zhang alive.

Literally the whole demigod team gasped. (Including coach Hedge. Now that's saying something.)

"Frank, I swear I didn't give it to her. It was in my pocket just a minute ago." She then put her hand in her coat pocket but it was in Gaia's hands.

"_Come Hazel. Unless you want your precious little boyfriend to die!"_

Hazel was on the verge of tears now. She had no idea what to do. She could let frank die and stay with her friends or she could join Gaia and let Frank live.

But suddenly I saw the decision in her eyes. Frank saw it to.

"Don't do it Hazel." Frank and I said at the same time. Our eyes locked; there was still that old rivalry there. But it ended as soon as it came.

Hazel took a step forward but before Frank could, or me, could grab her she ran towards Gaia with tears falling out of her eyes.

"Hazel no!" Frank said and he took off after her.

But it was too late. Hazel ran straight into Gaia's outstretched hand but surprisingly Gaia didn't do anything. All she did was gave Hazel the firewood and picked her up with her giant hand.

Suddenly it wasn't Frank running towards Gaia. Frank was now a giant, blue dragon blowing flames at her .

"_Don't come any closer Frank Zhang or I'll crush her like a twig." _And she started to squeeze her.

"_Join me now Frank unless you want her to die!"_

Frank faltered and stopped. He turned back into a human and stared in shock and amazement. Hazel was still being squeezed to death. Her face was blue and she was starting to lose consciousness.

"_Better hurry up Zhang, unless you want her to die."_

He gave Leo one last pleadingly look and walked into Gaia's outstretched hand. She let go of Hazel and Frank ran to her aid.

"_Good choice Frank. Now for you Piper Mclean. Have you seen you're father lately?"_

"What do you mean" said Piper. She put on a brave voice but I swear I heard her falter.

"_Oh nothing. I was just wandering if you wanted to see him again… alive. Piper Mclean join me now or your father will die."_

"You're bluffing. You don't have my dad!" Piper said

"_Oh really Piper. Well see for yourself."_ Gaia took a step back to reveal a shimmering image of Tristan Mclean's house, but with monsters around it, literally hundreds of dracaena and lastrygonians surrounding Tristan Mclean's house.

"_All they need is my order to attack and they will kill your father. So Piper are you willing to let your father die?"_

She took a deep breath started walking towards Gaia.

"Don't do it Piper. That's a one way train, there's no turning back." I said

She turned around, looked me straight in the eyes and said "Leo, what choice do I have? If I don't go she'll kill my dad"

"We… We… we can find someone to save your dad."

"Who Leo? There's no one. Camp Jupiter and Camp half-Blood are at war and there's no other heroes who can save him. I'm sorry Leo… and Jason", she went over and kissed him, "I'm really sorry."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, but she turned around and walked away.

"_Well done Piper Mclean, your father will live to see another dawn. Now Jason Grace choose, your girlfriend or your friends."_

"You'll never make me join you._"_

"_Really Jason Grace, well let's how long Piper lasts._

Now Gaia started squeezing Piper like she did with Hazel.

"_Jason join me now or P_iper _will die!"_

"No I'll never join you Gaia!"

"_You will see Piper in the Underworld then, because she will die and then so will you."_

She now started squeezing even harder

"Don't do it… Jason." And then she passed out.

**So what's up guys, this is Sonyvaio. I know i haven't updated my other stories and I'm really sorry for that, I just got into high school, so it's stressful. Honestly though i should of updated so i"m gonna try and do that. Any i hope you enjoyed the story and i will be updating. Pls review cause that's what keeps me going. Anyway i can't wait till the House of Hades comes out so I'm writing my own, anyway see ya, enjoy and review, Sonyvaio**


End file.
